Análisis de resultados
by Deichii
Summary: —Manabe —Su voz titubeo a través del teléfono. No pensó que ponerlo en práctica sería tan difícil. Minaho x Manabe. One-shot. Regalo de navidad (atrasado).


**Minaho x Manabe**

**One-shot**

**Regalo de navidad**

**De: Deika (Deichii) Matsuri**

**Para: Laura Isabella**

_**Análisis de resultados**_

—_Manabe —Su voz titubeo a través del teléfono. No pensó que ponerlo en práctica sería tan difícil._

Minaho no sentía que había cambiado, en absoluto, no sentía que su forma de analizar a los demás hubiera desaparecido, es más muchas veces seguía paseando de vez en cuando solo para observar el comportamiento de todos aquellos transeúntes que pasaban por su lado.

Pero… -como en todo, debe haber un pero- para él Manabe era distinto.

Manabe era un reto, uno muy grande, con una inteligencia y un carácter tan único que lo hacía dudar; y para él dudar en sus inferencias era algo totalmente impensable.

Desde el día que se encontraron por primera vez en el colegio, lo había aceptado como su misión personal, el deseaba descifrar ese enigma que lo rodeaba y lo atraía cada vez más, aun así su primera impresión no fue la mejor y sus discusiones eran pan de cada día, pero por lo demás eran un dúo bastante interesante, como si fueran dos piezas hechas para que encajaran perfectamente.

Trabajar juntos los hacia fuertes. Al menos Minaho se sentía invencible.

—_Es muy tarde para llamar Minaho —, miró el reloj que descansaba en su mesa de noche izquierda, apenas sostenía su celular en la mano. La celebración en su casa había acabado hace algunas horas y todos en ella estaban durmiendo. — ¿Necesitas algo?_

Muchas veces, aburrido de las clases, se había encontrado pensando en él, mirándolo a él, y no de los mismos ojos que al principio, porque ahora no solo quería descubrir lo que pensaba, quería ser en quien pensaba – lo cual era poco probable porque estaban en clase de cálculo- y no tardó mucho en evaluarse a sí mismo, -No era la primera vez que lo hacía- y darse cuenta que sus pensamientos y su forma de ver a la gente como objetos de estudio psicológico no había cambiado, para nada, y se lo repitió muchas veces.

Lo que realmente había cambiado era como pensaba en cuanto a Manabe. Al principio solo pensó que estaba cansado de hacer lo que hacía –lo cual también era extremadamente extraño- sabía que tratándose de Manabe no sería tan sencillo y que quemaría demasiadas neuronas con el asunto, sin embargo, después de una tarde de viernes sin nada más que hacer, acostado en el sofá de su casa con una taza de té en sus manos sin previo aviso llegó la respuesta de su autoevaluación.

Estaba enamorado.

—_No, estoy bien…—dudó. —Quisiera decirte algo, ¿Puedes ir al parque de siempre? —Sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar el celular. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso._

Se congeló su mundo, mientras su mente maquinaba a una velocidad increíble pensando en cómo algo así era posible y luego lo recordó.

Recordó las clases, las discusiones, el como la cara se le iluminaba completamente al hablar sobre su pasión por las matemáticas. Su piel, tenía la cara tan blanca y limpia que parecía mentira que hubiera algo tan perfecto; la sonrisa discreta y el acomodar de sus gafas mientras pensaba sobre algo, el modo en como arrugaba la nariz cuando iban a empezar una discusión y lo tanto que le gustaba ese gesto que solo lo hacía rabiar para ver las reacciones que seguían a esa, porque cada una le maravillaba más que la anterior. Notó como su corazón palpitaba al recordarlo.

Manabe era un mundo y además de esos pequeños gestos que conocía tan bien, todo era impredecible.

Sonrió por inercia. Se encontró sonriendo bobamente y ni siquiera se molestó en corregirse.

—_Ahora es muy tarde Minaho, está nevando. Además es navidad y tengo sueño —, Suspiró, se sentó en la orilla de su cama mientras prendía la lámpara de la mesa, en cualquier momento su amigo le convencería, solo estaba alistándose._

En todo el día decidió quedarse sentado en la sala hasta la noche, su madre había llegado muy cansada y fue a acostarse inmediatamente. Minaho se cansó y fue hasta su cuarto, se sentó en la cama mirando hacia el techo, debería dormir pero en vez de eso decidió contarle a Manabe lo que sucedía. Porque no era justo que solo él lo supiera, no cuando ambos tenían una amistad tan buena, en la que sabían todo del otro, o al menos, se lo contaban, porque adivinar que había en la mente del otro era como navegar en el mar mientras cae una tormenta.

—_Es por eso que ahora es perfecto. Te prometo que solo será un momento —._

Nada en el mundo quitaría esa mirada de sus ojos cuando se encontraron el primer día de clases, en que el azul de sus iris reflejaba que estaba entre indignado y enojado y desde allí lo atrajo; jamás imaginó que se enamoraría y menos de él, pero sucede y no pudo predecirlo, no estaba decepcionado, era más bien feliz, porque podría analizar una situación de esta magnitud estando en ella, era una nueva oportunidad para conocer, para indagar un sentimiento desconocido para él, uno difícil de entender.

Y es por eso que en ese mismo instante estaba hablando con él por teléfono a media noche, siendo ya 25 de Diciembre.

—_Por eso mismo, ¿No puede esperar? _

—_No, necesito decírtelo ahora —.Insistió casi desesperadamente_

—_Minaho, es muy tarde —, se levantó y tomo su abrigo mientras buscaba las llaves y revisaba que sus padres no estuvieran por allí._

—_Por favor —, suplicó por última vez. _

—_Está bien, estaré en 20 minutos. —. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y recogió sus botas de invierno, sus guantes y su bufanda y salió silenciosamente de casa. _

—Gracias —. Lo dijo más para el cielo que para Manabe. Guardó su celular en el bolsillo y respiró profundamente para darse valor. Tomó un abrigo metió las llaves al bolsillo y salió de se casa a la mayor rapidez posible sin que su madre se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

No le tomo más de 10 minutos llegar al parque de siempre, que quedaba a tan solo una cuadras de su casa, El frio le congelaba la nuca y las manos. Pensó en Manabe al notar que calculaba cuantas cuadras separaba la casa del matemático de la suya, sonrió por milésima vez en la noche.

Y Manabe llegó exactamente transcurridos 20 minutos.

— ¿Sobre qué querías hablar? —, se notaba molesto y adormilado, Minaho sonrió.

En el cabello lila habían caído algunos copos de nieve que lo hacían ver muy tierno, traía una bufanda roja con verde y tenía la nariz roja por el frio, supo inmediatamente que la suya debería estar igual; se acercó lentamente y le removió un par de copos de nieve del puente de las gafas, el otro se asustó por la cercanía pero no se alejó, apenas tuvo un pequeño sobresalto, uno que solo Minaho reconocería. Porqué nadie lo observaba como él.

Y no quería que nadie más lo observara.

—Te amo—, soltó sin más, la imagen que formaba la luz de los faroles del parque iluminando tenuemente el abrigo rojo de su acompañante. Los copos cayendo a su alrededor y el parque solitario le habían dado la suficiente confianza para hacerlo.

En cambio, Manabe que antes había dado un brinco por el susto, ahora se había quedado totalmente pasmado, estaba tan tieso como un muerto y que decir del color de su piel; el ruido de las ramas de los arboles movidas por el viento era lo único que se escuchaba en esos minutos de silencio por parte de ambos.

—No juegues por favor—Contestó al fin mientras se acomodaba las gafas y ocultaba el sonrojo que se formaba en su cara entre los hilos de la bufanda.

—No juego—, hizo una pequeña pausa y respiró mientras sonreía y le sostenía una mejilla suavemente para que lo mirara con la misma mano que había removido los copos de nieve —, Manabe te amo—. Silencio.

Minaho no esperaba nada, no había predicho nada, no quería intentarlo, porque tal vez el resultado le sería devastador. Se dio vuelta, estaba dispuesto a irse cuando una mano lo detuvo, giró lentamente y sintió un cálido beso en una de sus mejillas, que ni siquiera duró un segundo pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que decidiera quedarse.

Manabe se separó sonrojado y apenado, sosteniendo la bufanda entre sus dedos cubiertos por los guantes.

—Yo también —, Nada más faltó para que Minaho lo olvidara todo, la hora, la nieve, el frio, las ganas de salir corriendo, simplemente volvió y lo abrazó por la cintura para besarlo, esta vez que fuera un beso de verdad.

El primero de muchos en aquel parque con la nieve a su alrededor, y que importaba el viento y el frio, si el calor de sus cuerpos unidos en un abrazo y sus bocas sin separarse los hacia estar en el mejor lugar del mundo.

Minaho amó tratar de no saber que pensaba el otro, la sorpresa fue aún mejor de lo que la hubiese imaginado, y Manabe, bueno, él se sentía ajeno a todo.

—Feliz navidad —, se sentaron en una de las bancas que no tenía tanta nieve.

—Igualmente —, sonrieron y se volvieron a besar a la luz de la luna y los faroles, que más daba todo lo demás, estarían allí juntos y solos en su mundo. Las consecuencias y el análisis de resultados vendrían después.

_Nota(¿?): Espero que lo disfrutes, hace poco te conocí, pero, bueno, ojala te guste, lo hice con mucho cariño w. Feliz navidad. _


End file.
